


Secret Admirer　神秘愛慕者

by Avath, kiku_azuya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kidlock, Love Letters, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avath/pseuds/Avath, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiku_azuya/pseuds/kiku_azuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>小小Sherlock收到了好多信，連續幾週都塞到他的背包裡，通通都沒屬名。這名神秘的無名愛慕者總是有辦法找到方式給他新的信籤。他要找出來究竟是誰給他這些信的！誰喜歡他？<b>誰？</b>要是他不知道是誰，他要怎麼對出來一起玩的邀請說好？<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Admirer　神秘愛慕者

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Very Johnlock Valentine's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164169) by [Avath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avath/pseuds/Avath). 



> [聲明]  
> 由於此文翻譯是在未獲得原作者授權的情況下張貼的，若原作者認為譯者侵犯了著作權，請告知譯者，此文將會立即撤下。  
> 並為了不侵犯原作者的著作權益，請勿私自轉載文章。如欲轉載者，請向該文的原作者申請轉載授權許可，並告知譯者後再行轉載事宜。謝謝。  
>   
> [Declaration]  
> Since this translation of fanfiction was posted without permission by the orignal author, if the author believes the copyright is offended, please inform the translator, and this translation will be retracted immediately.  
> And for not offending the copyright of original author, please do not transfer fanfiction yourself. If anyone would like to transfer, please apply the fanfiction permission of transference from original author yourself, and inform translator before you start to transfer. Thank you.  
>   
> 最初張貼處：[神秘愛慕者](http://heart-p226rofmrskull.weebly.com/secret-admirer.html)  
>   
>  **註：信籤內容配合拼寫錯誤的挑了錯字，所以讀音不相符合；而說話的對白則是由於發音不標準所挑的字，並無特殊意思**

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
_**To：ShERlok  
  
我愛伱。我想要踉伱玩捉鬼。  
  
  
To：ShErlock  
  
尌不起我上次拼錯了伱的名字。我喜歡伱。伱喜歡我嗎？  
  
  
To：ShErlock  
  
也許有一天伱能来我冡玩？** _  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Sherlock已經好幾週都在他的背包裡收到信籤。他不知道是被誰，或他們在何時放進去的。Sherlock早從第一封信籤開始，都一直在密切留意著他的背包，仍然，這個人設法讓他們自己保持住了神秘兮兮。這很讓人火大，而且害他好奇透頂到他都睡不著覺，就算他的麻咪揉著他的頭髮，並讀著她正在攥寫的書本。Sherlock喜歡被告知他很聰穎，所以他假裝聽懂了她正在講著的東西。她輕柔訴說的讚美沒有送他進入沉睡。窩蹭著Redbeard或一杯溫牛奶也沒有。Sherlock想要知道是誰一直在送給他那些信籤的。  
  
  
他不知道是誰這件事讓他抓狂。誰喜歡他？ **誰？** 他要怎麼樣才能對那個邀請說，好，麻煩了，如果他沒有人可以說好？  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
_**To：ShErlock  
  
伱今天在班上好好笶。我熹歡。拜訖找一天来玩。** _  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Sherlock把信籤都倒在了他房間的書桌上。這張書桌，很大的一張褐色桃花心木製品，對他來說依舊過大了，但是他幾年內就會長到夠大的。他坐在兩個枕頭上頭，然後他的腳靠著Redbeard的背。Redbeard總是在Sherlock坐在桌邊時睡在書桌下面。  
  
Sherlock緊張地動了動他的腳趾，擰著柔軟的毛髮，感受著他狗狗撫慰的溫暖。Redbeard總是讓他遠離煩躁過度，然後被告知到旁邊去。Sherlock不喜歡被告知到旁邊去。這只會使得他更加煩躁，然後以他被更多次告知到旁邊去作結。  
  
「那四什麼意思？誰斜信給我，Redbeard？誰會想要寫信給像我這樣的海盜？我哼可怕，而且沒有人惜歡我，因威我是個海盜。還有他們哼奔，而且 **反正** 我才不想要他們喜歡我，」Sherlock嘟囔著。  
  
在另個注視著Sherlock認定是很漂亮的筆跡，又很有智慧跡象的紙張的十分鐘過去後，他變得十分煩躁，於是他抓起他的削鉛筆機扔在了他的門上。那個塑膠製品四分五裂，削掉的鍍銀木頭飄散到地板上。Redbeard哼了口氣抬起頭來。  
  
「堆不起。我抓狂了，」Sherlock解釋道。他交叉起他的雙臂，然後往後靠進他的椅子，他的腳趾在Redbeard的毛髮裡動得更快了。  
  
「Sherlock，那噪音天殺的是什麼？」Mycroft在他從他的房間快速走過走廊，向Sherlock的而來時大喊出口。他甩開了門。Sherlock讓他感到緊張；他在他的肩膀上感覺到相當沉重的責任擔子，要看好他小七歲的弟弟。他們的父母親，些許地擔憂著他們年長兒子的情感成熟度，還有他會如何對待一個較為年幼的手足，在Sherlock誕生時告訴過他，Sherlock是他的責任，就如同他是他們的一般，因為他們是家人。若他們知道Mycroft有多銘記在心，他們大概就不會那樣說了。  
  
「我 **抓狂了** ！」Sherlock說，大吼著最後的字。他的身體變得僵直了一會兒，而後他任他的背部倒上了椅子靠背。  
  
「為什麼？」Mycroft說，進入Sherlock的房間，然後在他身後關上了門。他俐落地跨過削鉛筆機的殘骸。  
  
「因威，」Sherlock說。  
  
「因為什麼？」Mycroft說。  
  
「因威就 **因威** ，」Sherlock說道。他不想要告訴Mycroft他沒有辦法找出是誰送給他信籤的。Mycroft會認為他很笨，再然後他們就會對對方生氣。  
  
「因為 **什麼** ，Sherlock。別像孩子氣了。就告訴我，」Mycroft氣沖沖地說。他急於得知一切。Sherlock又遭到霸凌了嗎？是不是街尾的男孩子們，還是他去的新學校裡的某個人？  
  
Sherlock沒有回答，但取而代之地，抓起了他書桌上所有的信籤，然後將他們扔在了Mycroft身上。他立刻就後悔做出此等舉動。這些信籤，就算很讓人火大跟煩惱，都是他相當看重的私人物品。証明了有人喜歡他。  
  
「哦 **Sherlock** ，」Mycroft在他彎下腰去撿起張張紙籤時嘆了口氣。他的臉孔以一副非常吃驚的表情讀過它們好幾次。他弟弟有了愛慕者。Mycroft將信籤放回了Sherlock的書桌上，然後Sherlock仔仔細細地將它們摺起，把它們按他收到它們的順序放成小小一疊。  
  
「一位神秘的愛慕者，」Mycroft說。  
  
Sherlock點點頭。  
  
「你想要知道那是誰，可是你辦不到，」Mycroft說。  
  
Sherlock又點了點頭。  
  
「好吧。那麼我們就來弄清楚這個吧，」Mycroft說道。  
  
Sherlock以他瞪大又閃耀的淺色雙眼朝上看向Mycroft。「真的？」他用他吃驚的尖聲問著。那感覺像是Mycroft再也不花任何時間陪他了，因為他相當忙於用功讀書。他從來沒有想到過Mycroft會想要 **幫助** 他，而不是因為沒能自己弄懂而取笑他。  
  
「是的。」Mycroft躍上了書桌，然後向下看著他的小弟。「所以我們目前知道了什麼，Sherlock？」  
  
「我收到幸，」Sherlock說。  
  
Mycroft表示鼓勵地點點頭。  
  
「由人在我沒有看著的時候，把它們方進我的背包，雖然我 **一滋** 都在看著。那表四他像我一樣哼聰明伶俐。圭圭祟祟，」Sherlock說，在他用力想著關於他的神祕愛慕者，他有什麼可以講的的時候瞇著他的雙眼。  
  
「還有什麼？」Mycroft說。  
  
「他哼有禮貌。在弄錯了我的名字之後，他縮他很包歉。你有沒有看尖他賓錯了Therlock？」Sherlock說著，拿出了第一封信籤，然後展現著那項證據。  
  
「是的，我確實注意到了。很好。還有什麼？」Mycroft說。他好奇著，為什麼他的弟弟立即開始將寫信者歸類為男性，當這更有可能是位女性的時候。「為什麼你說 **他** ？」  
  
Sherlock看起來就像個問號。  
  
「這更有可能是個女孩子寫了這些信給你。為什麼你會說是他？」Mycroft解釋道。  
  
Sherlock扮了個鬼臉。「為什麼我會想要一個女生寫信給我，Mycroft？那哼奔。」  
  
Mycroft的雙眼微微地瞪大，然後他再度讓他的表情變回空白。 **那** 可是個他幾年以內還不想要重提的談話。他早熟的弟弟是那樣子的話會有多特殊啊。  
  
「這依舊更有可能是個女孩子寫信給你，」Mycroft以一種頗為溫和的聲調說著。Sherlock扮了個鬼臉，然後看向信籤，就像是它們弄傷了他似的。  
  
「繼續。你從這些信件裡，還知道些什麼關於這個人的事情？」Mycroft問。  
  
「他們想要跟我玩捉圭，還有想要我去他們的家離。也許我可以鍋夜？」 Sherlock問著，滿是希望地向上看著Mycroft，使得Mycroft對他的小弟弟感到一股非常不快的喜愛所震撼。  
  
「也許你可以，」是他所能回答說道的。  
  
「那四誰，Mycroft？」Sherlock說道，煩燥再度滲透回他的聲音裡。  
  
「我又怎麼知道呢？我不去你的班上，」Mycroft說著。  
  
「我怎麼知道？」Sherlock問。肯定Mycroft可以弄清楚任何事情。Mycroft知道所有事情。  
  
「這嘛，」Mycroft說著。「寫信的人還沒有正確地學習他們的字母。你注意到他們怎麼大寫了不應該大寫的字母嗎？特別是這些A和E。他們也拼寫錯了『你』。你需要做的，是看你哪一位同學會這麼做，那接著你就會找到這個人了。」  
  
Sherlock點點頭，一波新的緊張能量衝擊著他。學校要到明天才去。他怎麼可能等得住呢？他的腳趾以一種怪異的速度揪緊放鬆著Redbeard的毛。  
  
「謹慎點。哦還有，Sherlock，」Mycroft說。  
  
Sherlock抬頭看向Mycroft，準備好吸收他正要授予的明智建議。  
  
「在麻咪看見以前清乾淨你搞的混亂。」  
  
Sherlock在Mycroft離開後生了五分鐘的悶氣，才去做他被吩咐的事情。  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
翌日在班上，Sherlock對他兩次被老師告知到旁邊去，並被安置在教室的角落冷靜下來相當受傷。他在他鞋子裡，像他有著Redbeard在他腳下時一樣蠕動著他的腳趾，但這沒幫上太大的忙。他需要Redbeard本身。他需要去看看其他孩子們的字跡，但是他愚蠢的老師不讓他起身，直到他冷靜下來為止，而他沒辦法冷靜，因為他十分急切地想要起身。他被一個糟糕透頂又看起來無止盡的循環卡住了。　  
  
「你在做什麼？」一道男孩子的聲音問。  
  
「沒什麼。走開，」Sherlock在他抬起頭看見那是John在對他說話之前回答道。他吸了口氣。他根本沒有對John惡言相向的意思。John總是對他很好。  
  
「我不想要走開。我很抱歉你被叫到旁邊來，」John說，在Sherlock身旁的椅子上坐了下來。  
  
「你為什麼要包歉？這又不四你的錯，」Sherlock說。他對John轉過頭去，然後更加深陷進他急切的鬱悶之中。  
  
「哦，」John說。他不停地攪動手指，接著做了個要起身離開的姿態。  
  
「我需要知道其他扔怎麼寫字的，」Sherlock說著，主要是不讓John離開。他不真的認為他會得到任何幫助。  
  
「哦。你要不要我去讓他們寫東西給你？」John問，和坐立不安的氛圍在他的椅子裡扭動著。  
  
Sherlock點了點頭，震驚於John提出要幫忙他。John沒多說另一句話就起身離開了。  
  
15分鐘之後，John帶著一疊紙張回來了，每一張都有著孩子的字跡在上頭。  
  
「你需要它們做什麼，Sherlock？」John在Sherlock審慎的看過紙堆時好奇地問道。有幾個可疑對象，但是他需要更多的時間好好看過它們。  
  
「一個安子。」  
  
「案子？」John問道。他不知道那個詞是什麼意思。  
  
「一個神祕瞇題。我的大哥Mycroft會知道怎麼結決它。他油時毆也四個海盜。可是他比我嗨要大，然後縮以他油時毆由更重要的四情要做，」Sherlock說著。  
  
「John Watson！Sherlock正在隔離思過。你不應該和他說話的。過來。快啊，」老師說，拍擊著她的手，然後揮手著要John離開。  
  
一名更加經驗豐富的老師，就會注意到Sherlock停止晃動他的腳，而且他大致上比John打斷了他的隔離思過前更加冷靜，然後讓John留下。但如此一來，Sherlock持續不斷地干擾著班級，以至於他把他大多數的時間都花在了獨自待在角落。  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
「Mycroft！Mycroft！」Sherlock大喊，在他聽見Mycroft從學校回到家時跑下階梯，朝前門而去。  
  
「Sherlock？」Mycroft問著。「啊，你收集到了更多的線索。」  
  
「對訝。Mycroft，那裡有一薛有一點點符合，可是不是全部都是。我不認為它們任何之一配得喪，」Sherlock說，把手寫的樣本和他的神秘信籤都亂塞向他哥哥。  
  
Mycroft放下他的包包，然後走過去在廚房桌子旁坐下，將所有的紙張在他們面前攤開。他在Sherlock急切地看著時審視過它們。  
  
「不，」Mycroft數分鐘後說著。「這些沒有配得起來的。你確定這是所有人？沒有人今天生病？」  
  
「沒有人森病，」Sherlock說。他正要開始因為緊張而蠕動起來。Mycroft把他拉到他的腿上，緊緊地捉住他，任憑Sherlock抗議著扭動。一分鐘後Sherlock總會冷靜下來，即使這一開始會很不舒服。  
  
「哼嗯。這真是叫人困惑，」Mycroft說著。「你 **徹底** 肯定這是所有人的了？」  
  
Sherlock瞇起他的雙眼，然後一一掠過他同學的名字，從姓氏字母A的開始，在他看過時從心裡打勾掉它們。他試著不要在他接近名單尾巴，而沒有一個人漏掉的時候變得心浮氣躁。當他來到最後一個人時，他變得相當興奮，他踢動他的雙腳，還將一邊手肘戳進了Mycroft毫無戒備的胃部。  
  
「 **Watthon** ，」Sherlock說。「 **John** 。John沒有寫一張來！」他企圖在Mycroft的腿上轉過身子，結果差點整個滑掉。Mycroft在一瞬的恐懼中捉住了他。  
  
「John Watson？為什麼他沒有寫一張來？那聽起來非常可疑，」Mycroft說，咧嘴笑看他弟弟顯而易見的興奮。  
  
「他去幫我收集贈據。我縮我需要看尖其他扔的字跡，然後他把它們弄來給我。他栽這尖謎題上幫了非常大的忙，」Sherlock說著。這也不是第一次John幫助了他。這代表了John想要跟他一起玩嗎？  
  
「哦，他是嗎？然後接著他自己沒有寫一張？好啦，Sherlock。我想我們已經破解了你的神祕謎題。我想你的神祕愛慕者就是John Watson，」Mycroft說。  
  
Sherlock興奮得不能自己。John Watson想要成為他的朋友，還想要Sherlock到他家去玩。也許John可以也來他家，然後跟他和Redbeard一起扮海盜玩。  
  
「告訴我，Sherlock。John是個……好孩子嗎？」Mycroft輕柔地說。他需要確認沒有人會苛刻對待他的弟弟。  
  
Sherlock點了點頭。他知道他哥哥會想要對他的聲明的證據，所以他回憶了起來。「有一庛，女森裡面的一個哉拉著我的頭髮，然後John過來，縮那哼卑鄙，然後踏得要豬手。踏開死大哭，然後跑去找老師，然後John被叫到旁邊去，還有被隔離思過。」Sherlock甚至都還沒有說過謝謝。罪惡感在他心裡滿載起來。  
  
「那聽起來很不錯，」Mycroft說。  
  
「有一庛我掉了一支鉛鼻，然後他幫我撿了起來，」Sherlock說。那一直是他最喜歡的鉛筆，然後John救了它。  
  
Mycroft點點頭。他對John的第一印象很好，但是他會需要和他碰面，然後百分之百地確認。當與他弟弟有關的時候是沒有也許可言的。  
  
Sherlock滑下Mycroft的腿，然後開始在廚房裡踱步。Mycroft任由他去，知曉如果Sherlock有了緊張的能量，那得要被發洩掉，否則他就會在當天剩下的時間裡變成一個討厭鬼。  
  
  
20分鐘過後，他們的爸爸回家了。  
  
「孩子們？你們回來了嗎？」他從門口叫道。  
  
「在廚房，父親，」Mycroft喊了回去。  
  
他們的爸爸衝了進來，雙頰通紅而且看起來很開心，一手拿了一袋的食物，另一手則是一束包裝好的花朵。  
  
「你們麻咪還沒有回家，對吧？很好，我今天晚上正要做晚餐。很聰明不是？她預期情人節會是明天，不過我會提早一天給她驚喜。要讓你們母親保持忙碌可不容易，可是這份努力是值得的，」他說著，撕開包在花朵周圍的紙張，把它們放進花瓶裡去。16枝紅玫瑰。他們在一起了一年就一枝。  
  
「爹地，」Sherlock說，跑向他並伸出他的雙臂好被抱起。他爸爸抱起了他，然後緊緊地抱住他。「有什麼事情不對嗎，Lockie？」他輕柔地說，不習慣他的兒子這樣子要求著關愛。  
  
「沒有，」Sherlock說。  
  
Holmes先生看向只是聳了聳肩的Mycroft。他沒有資格訴說他弟弟的秘密。  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
接下來的早晨，Sherlock在難以入睡後起晚了。他的母親讓他多睡了30分鐘，堅持著她兒子得到足夠的睡眠要比他準時到校重要得多了。  
  
「 **麻咪！** 」Sherlock煩躁地哀嚎道。他對這天做了很重大的計畫，而他沒辦法相信他睡了這麼久。  
  
「不要緊的，親愛的，你學校那邊沒有惹上麻煩。我已經打電話給你的老師，讓她知道我們會晚一點。來，吃你的喜瑞爾吧。」  
  
Sherlock瞪著碗，然後拒絕進食，直到他母親告訴他，在他吃了它、刷他的牙還有梳理他的頭髮以前，他們是不會離開房子的。  
  
Sherlock在15分鐘內就準備好了要離開。  
  
他在他離開他的房間以前所做的最後一件事情，是拍拍Redbeard，然後提醒他Sherlock離開學校的時間，接著他抓起他寫給John的信籤。Sherlock跑下了階梯，奔向他母親正拿著他大衣等待著的前門。就在他被幫忙穿上的時候，他看見了廚房桌上的玫瑰花瓶。他定在了原地。  
  
「Sherlock，把你的手穿過來。Sherlock。 **Sherlock** ，」他的母親說，試著將大衣拉上一隻徹底僵直的手臂。  
  
「麻咪。麻咪，我能要一枝妳的哇嗎？」Sherlock害羞地問道。  
  
「我的花？」Holmes太太說，朝下看著Sherlock。「為什麼？」  
  
「我想要把它給John，」Sherlock說。  
  
「John？」Holmes太太面無表情地說著，雖然她很是驚訝。Sherlock傾向於對其他孩子不太有興趣。  
  
Sherlock打開他手中的信件，展現給她看。她在她的雙眼盈滿了淚水時眨眨眼。Sherlock **從來沒有** 對另一個人有過好感。  
  
「好，你當然能拿。我拿一支給你。」Holmes太太說。她從她的花束中挑了最漂亮的玫瑰，遞給Sherlock。她已經策劃起邀請John和他家人過來的計畫。她會盡她全力辦到所有事情，以促成這段新的友誼。如果她非常非常幸運，John說不定會有個年長點的手足，或許Mycroft會找到個朋友。  
  
他們開車到學校去。Holmes太太時不時地望向Sherlock，看在他身上增長的迫不及待。她真的需要和她丈夫談談關於找些教會Sherlock處理他所有能量的方法，否則那對他來說會變得很糟糕。  
  
儘管極度地想要進去見見John，Holmes太太就如她以往所做的，僅僅在圍牆門口放下了Sherlock。她引以為傲地帶著重新在她雙眼湧起的淚水微笑，看他跑進去。  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Sherlock的同學在他衝進門時，已經忙於他們的作業。John在哪裡？Sherlock看見他在手做桌子，然後在他的老師捉住他時開始跑向前去。  
  
「早安啊，Sherlock。在你做進來前脫掉你的外套，這才是好孩子哦，」她說著，幫忙拉開Sherlock的外套拉鍊。Sherlock任由她動手。現在發起一場反抗只會延遲他接觸John。  
  
「我需要尖John，」他在老師問他，他想要在點心時間之前做什麼的時候說道。  
  
一個吃驚的表情刷過她的臉，而她一時間什麼也說不出來。Sherlock將這當做了許可，然後朝John跑過去，雖然在室內奔跑是不被允許的。  
  
「John。」  
  
John抬頭看了看，然後微笑起來。「Sherlock！你為什麼遲到了？」他問。  
  
「麻咪讓我碎覺，」Sherlock的臉以一個被冒犯了的表情回答道。他將他的信和玫瑰推向前去。他和他舉在他面前的禮物看起來非常認真又很緊張。當John拿過它們，他臉上的表情並沒有消失。若有可能的話，他甚至看起來更加灰白了。  
  
John打開那封信（有一點點皺巴巴的，因為Sherlock十分用力地握著它）。它寫著：  
  
  
_**John，  
  
我也喜歡你。我很樂意去你家和你一起玩。我有一隻狗。他的名字是Redbeard。我們全都會成為朋友，還有在我家玩海盜。謝謝你告訴Sally不要拉我的頭髮。  
  
愛你的，  
  
Sherlock。**_  
  
  
Mycroft在前一個傍晚幫了他寫信，而Sherlock對這怎麼寫成的感到非常高興。  
  
John慢慢地讀著，然後卡在了『Redbeard』這個非常長的字上，而且他得要發出聲來。他只在Sherlock，一如他所沒耐心的樣子，糾正他時微笑起來。  
  
「好，」John說，在他的椅子上挪過去，所以Sherlock也可以坐在上面。  
  
「你會來玩嗨盜嗎？」Sherlock小心翼翼地開口問。  
  
「我以前從來都沒有玩過海盜。你能教我嗎？」John問道。  
  
「好訝。」  
  
於是接著Sherlock靠了過去，然後將他的雙臂甩過John的脖子，抱住他。John回抱住他。  
  
「Redbeard縮如果你縮你想要來玩，我因該要給你抱抱，」Sherlock他的雙頰上泛著一點點粉色解釋著。  
  
「哦。我喜歡狗狗，」John說道。  
  
「我也喜歡狗勾。」  
  
在那之後，Sherlock和John總是在一起。他們在彼此的存在下舒心地長大，總是安於他們的友情，然後，接著來的，他們的關係。在他們的未來，他們解決了許許多多在犯罪現場裡的謎題，但是Sherlock總是帶著最多珍愛回憶起來的那一個神秘謎題，就是他那位神秘愛慕者的神秘謎題。  
  


* * *

  
  


**The End**

 


End file.
